Body Language
by samika-37
Summary: One-shot. Inuyasha had never been good with words. He thought that after Kagome had been with him for so long, she would know. Know that his actions spoke louder and that words just weren't his thing.


Hey everyone~

So I realize I went MIA for quite a while...and I really apologize for that. I know what it feels like having to wait and wait and wait for authors to upload their stories and I'm really sorry I made you all go through that. A lot has just been happening and I was experiencing writer's block. Again, I really apologize.

I'll be updating my other stories shortly. Meanwhile, enjoy this rather long one-shot. _Inuyasha_ is my all-time favourite anime/manga so I really wanted to write something. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Updated (August 10th, 2014): thank you for all the reviews! They were short but really sweet :) Anyway, I realized from one of the reviews that I had indeed completely forgotten about Inuyasha's wound...so I've edited it! I prolonged bits and pieces and tried to show off characterization a bit more since my Inuyasha and Kagome both came off as a little OOC...but I hope you'll still enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Please review! It'd make my day ^^**

* * *

**_BODY LANGUAGE _By: Samika-37**

Inuyasha had never been good with words. He thought that after Kagome had been with him for so long, she would know. Know that his actions spoke louder and that words just weren't his thing. His ears drooped a little and he let out a very soft whimper, one that didn't escape the ears of his companions. The demon slayer, the monk, and the young fox demon sighed. Even Kirara seemed to understand the sorrow and tension as she purred and rubbed her head against Sango's ankle. For the longest time, the only sound that was heard was the cackling of fire.

It was Shippo, the youngest of them all, who broke the silence. It was getting late and Kagome still wasn't back. He was getting extremely worried.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to go after Kagome? It's getting really late and cold and Kagome doesn't have her pack with her and I remember she only had 6 arrows left and –"

"I don't think Kagome really wants to see me right now."

Shippo's eyes widened. Never had he ever heard Inuyasha speak with such a sad tone in his voice to him. Shippo knew Inuyasha somewhat managed to express his emotions a little better with Kagome but for Inuyasha to let his guard down in front of the rest…it made Shippo want to cry. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand all this pain that it was causing for everyone, especially for Kagome. Shippo was suddenly very angry.

"It's all your fault, Inuyasha! If you hadn't said those things to Kagome, we wouldn't have to be worried right now!" Shippo got up. "If you're not going to look for her, then I will!" he said as he turned around and got ready to leave the village. However, he felt a strong hand pick him up and toss him backwards. Thankfully, he landed safely in Miroku's arms. "Hey!" Shippo yelled.

"Stay here. I don't need another idiot getting lost and possibly injured," the hanyou said. Without looking back, he jumped up onto the tree branches and began to look for a certain raven-haired girl in the forest. For the second time that night, there was a unison sigh, and Kirara purred again.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, trying to sniff out his most precious and trusted companion. He reminded himself that he no longer deserved to have Kagome treat him with such care. After all, it was his fault that all this had happened. He had once again abandoned her to go after Kikyo. Inuyahsa winced as he remembered the hollow look in her eyes. The look that she always had when she was upset. Inuyasha hated seeing her sad, and yet, what could you do for someone when you're the cause of their sadness?

_What does she want me to do though? She knows that I can't forget about Kikyo. She told me that herself. But didn't she say she'd still stay with me? Why does she put herself in so much pain? Of course she's our jewel detector, but if she really wanted to, she could always go back to her time and seal up the well. She's spiritually strong enough to do that._

Inuyasha stopped on the tree he had just landed on. He didn't have to pretend to not know why Kagome always put herself through so much pain, because he knew the answer very clearly. Kagome was better at words than he would ever be but she didn't have to say it for Inuyasha to understand. Anyone would be able to tell through her actions. The way she worried about him, or how she treated his wounds with such tender care. The way she always put herself into danger just to save him, or cried when she thought he was on the verge of death. The way she tried over and over again to open up his heart – and he did, just a little – or was there just to embrace the silence with him. The way she was patient with him. The way she understood. The way she empathized. The way she cried for him. The way she –

The way she loved him. That was what. Kagome's words touched many, but even her actions spoke louder, and her actions towards Inuyasha were always actions of love. Sure, Kagome was kind and caring to everyone. To Shippo, she was a mother figure; to Sango, a sibling figure; to Miroku, a very supportive friend. She was always there to try and heal the wounds in their heart, to purify them of their sorrow with her contagious smile and free spirit.

And man, was she good at it.

Shippo (though Inuyasha would never admit) had matured and gotten stronger, learning to stand up for himself. Kagome was his support, showing him that he could still be loved, even without his parents; Kagome listened to Sango whenever she remembered bittersweet memories, and Sango protected Kagome like she would protect Kohaku. Inuyasha was certain that Sango would be willing to sacrifice her life if it meant she had to choose between the two. And Miroku…ha. Inuyasha knew Miroku was prepared to die any day. Although Sango had already captured Miroku's heart, Kagome was still a very important figure in his life, showing him that he should still try and live life to its fullest, especially for Sango. And that's what Miroku did, never giving up.

And to Inuyasha?

The hanyou let out a small smile. That weak and frail and stupid and stubborn and…smart and beautiful and caring and loving and outgoing and kind and wonderful and perfect human was his _everything_. There were definitely days when he would get annoyed with Kagome, but not once did he ever regret meeting her. Often he would wonder how and why Kagome had ever come to love him the way she did. He didn't deserve her. He had nothing to give her. Heck, he sometimes even failed to protect her. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of ever having to lose Kagome, which he had come very close to on various occasions. Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he looked down. What was he ever going to do? He owed his life to Kikyo but ever since Kagome had come along, Inuyasha just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Yeah, he was always watching her to protect her, but it was more than protectiveness. Inuyasha couldn't – no, he wouldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome because he –

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha's head snapped as he heard a voice scream. It wasn't just a random voice though. It was –

"Kagome!" the hanyou immediately started jumping towards the direction of the scream, slightly picking up Kagome's scent. _Damn it, if anything ever happens to her, I'd never forgive myself!_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again. He glided over a couple trees and then, he leapt with greater strength once more, and drawing out Tessaiga, he landed right between Kagome and an ugly looking demon. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air and smelled something that always made his heart stop, and amplify his protectiveness towards the girl from the future.

_Blood. Kagome's blood. She's injured._

Not prolonging the attack anymore, Inuyasha glared at the enemy and let out a Wind Scar, diminishing the demon. Inuyasha put Tessaiga away and scanned the area for any more intruders and finally turned his head to face Kagome when he saw that there were none. However, Kagome had already started to limp away with her injured leg that left a path of blood. Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, I just saved your life there! Would you quit wandering around and getting yourself in trouble?!" he asked in a tone that sounded slightly more annoyed that he actually was. In reality, he was really worried about her wound. She was human, and her wound could easily get infected and if they didn't hurry up –

_Plit. Plot._

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. _Great. Now it's raining._ Kagome was still limping and hadn't paid any attention to Inuyasha, but she couldn't do much when she felt a strong pair of arms lift her by her back and crook of her knees. Inuyasha had picked her up and he was already looking for shelter. They had gone pretty deep into the forest and with this rain; Kagome would easily catch a cold if they waited until they were back at the village.

* * *

Luck came when Inuyasha spotted a cave. He dashed into there, still protectively holding Kagome in his arms. On their short and silent trip earlier, Inuyasha's mind finally eased a little when he felt Kagome relax in his arms and rest against his chest. That was a sign that Kagome still trusted him like she always did. Besides, they still had unresolved tension on the whole matter of Inuyasha going to see Kikyo again.

-Flashback-

_Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. He turned his head and realized his nose hadn't failed him. Soul collectors were hovering over the top of the forest, and that could only mean one thing…_Kikyo_._

_"Inuyasha." Inuyasha's thoughts came to a halt as he turned his head around and winced when he saw Kagome's near empty expression. He lowered his head; messy bangs covering his own pained gaze. "Forgive me," he simply said, and ran off, once again, abandoning Kagome._

-Flashback end-

When Inuyasha had come back, Kagome was trying her best not to cause an argument, but the way she did it had irritated Inuyasha. Kagome just utterly ignored him. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't stand it and started yelling at Kagome, which resulted in yet another heated conversation. When Inuyasha accidentally said, "Kikyo would never be this way", Kagome's mouth shut up, and she stopped. She simply got up, took her weapon and left without looking back. Inuyasha growled and shook his head, trying to erase the image of Kagome's saddened expression. He had other things to worry about now, like Kagome's wound.

"Achoo!"

And her sneezes.

Inuyasha grunted as he took out one of the handkerchiefs Kagome had given him from the sleeves of his haori and started to clean her wound. Kagome didn't protest. She didn't utter a single word. When Inuyasha was done, his eyes narrowed when he saw how much Kagome was shivering.

"You could've told me you were cold", he said, as he removed and draped his haori over her. Again, she said nothing. After a while, she sneezed again. Inuyasha growled.

"Keh. Come here," he said gruffly, pulling Kagome towards him. He adjusted so that Kagome sat on his lap with her side against his chest. Inuyasha rested his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, transferring body warmth. Still, Kagome said nothing.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how much longer he could endure the silence.

* * *

Kagome was pink. She could no longer tell if it was because of her slight fever or because she was in such an intimate position with Inuyasha. Maybe it was a mixture of both. Nonetheless, she felt herself starting to sweat, and yet, feeling so cold. She shivered again, and of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"You've got a fever, don't ya?" he asked gently, feeling her forehead. "Get some sleep. It'll help. I'll keep watch so don't worry." The rain outside started coming down a little harder. This was going to be one long storm.

* * *

For the first time that evening, Kagome finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean, why?! I can't have you going sick, because you're –"

"the shard detector, right. Sorry, I forgot about that."

"That wasn't what I was going to say!"

"Oh yeah? Then what were you going to say, huh?"

"I was going to say that you're –" Inuyasha stiffened and his right ear twitched. He sniffed the air and growled. Kagome looked up and saw a familiar look of hatred in his eyes. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked. Suddenly, she became just as alert when she sensed the presence of a large Shikon Jewel Shard coming their way.

_Naraku_, she thought.

"Stay here." He said, as he gently put her down against the wall of the cave.

"Wait, I'm – "

"Oh no, you aren't. You're way too weak to do anything." And with that, Inuyasha walked out to the edge of the cave, drawing out Tessaiga.

"Thanks for saving me the time of finding you, Naraku."

* * *

Inuyasha growled. He hated how Naraku seemed to have grown stronger again. No matter what Inuyasha did, he couldn't even scratch the barrier that protected the monster so well. Naraku grinned.

"Well, Inuyasha. Maybe it's time for you to admit defeat," the villain said. Inuyasha dove in for another attack, summoning red Tessaiga. It broke the barrier, rendering Naraku a little more vulnerable than usual. Unfortunately, Inuyasha couldn't switch fast enough to land an attack before the barrier was up again. Naraku merely laughed. Then, without notice, he shot out two tentacles into the cave Kagome had been resting in.

"Kagome! Damn it! NO!" Inuyasha yelled, dashing to the cave. As he made it in front of the cave, he caught a glimpse of Kagome getting ready to shoot but her eyes immediately widened when Naraku's tentacles pierced through Inuyasha's stomach.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, as she ran towards him, tears already streaming down her face.

"IDIOT! Stay away!" he said, but it was too late. Another one of Naraku's tentacles shot in, wrapping around Kagome and pulling her out of the cave. The tentacles that pierced through Inuyasha also left his body. Inuyasha gasped and held a hand against his stomach, trying to stop the ridiculous amount of blood that was gushing out of his wound. Still, Inuyasha summoned the will to pick up Tessaiga and turn around, glaring at Naraku who currently held Kagome with a very, very protective arm. Naraku smirked.

"Inuyasha, you never manage to protect your women, do you? First your mother, then Kikyo. Now, Kagome." He said, taunting Inuyasha. The sight of Inuyasha's rising anger only amused him even more. His grip on Kagome grew tighter.

"How about we, entertain Inuyasha a little, my dear Kagome?" Naraku said as he called off his barrier and brought Kagome closer to him and forced her to face him. Kagome struggled to escape his grasp. Inuyasha growled.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Or else what? Are you going to attack me? Along with Kagome?" Naraku taunted. Inuyasha was losing focus and his vision was becoming blurry. Too much blood was escaping his body. Suddenly, he saw Kagome bring her hands up and rest on Naraku's shoulders. He gaped. Was Kagome under Naraku's control? Kagome smiled gently at Naraku.

"Oh Naraku...I thought you'd know a little better about me and my surprises!" Kagome let a mass of spiritual powers out of her hands. The pureness of the attack caused Naraku to wince, as it tore his shoulder apart...but Naraku didn't care about his shoulder. He smirked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He gathered the little remaining strength his body had and jumped over to catch Kagome before she fell to her death. He landed as safely as he could before turning to face Naraku once more. His eyes widened as Naraku was having trouble regenerating his body. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay for this, Kagome. Remember that." And with that, Naraku left.

Inuyasha put Tessaiga away and turned towards Kagome when he suddenly felt her crash into him and wrap her arms around his waist. He let out a small gasp of shock and winced a little in pain. His wound was already starting to close but it had been Naraku's miasma so it still hurt more than a typical wound. Not that he was going to let Kagome know; not when she was shaking.

"Kagome…" he said. Just as he was about to return the hug, she quickly let go and looked away; Inuyasha nearly whimpered at the loss of contact and warmth Kagome had previously supplied. "Sorry. I was just…worried. Let's head back. We need to find you some ointment." Kagome said as she began to walk towards the cave to retrieve Inuyasha's haori. It had fallen off of her shoulders when the tentacles took her captive.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, startled when she felt him embrace her from behind. He laid the side of his forehead against the back of her head, not planning to let go. When Kagome tried wiggling out, he only held on tighter. This time, Kagome felt him shaking.

"Inuyasha? I'm serious. Your wound's really deep and we need to find something for it." She said. The rain had gotten harder and she could feel her own fever rising. It was never a good idea to have a heavily injured hanyou and sick human in the forest. Anything could attack them and they would hardly be able to protect themselves. Still, Inuyasha just held on, and as the rain came down harder, Kagome felt tears gather up in her eyes and started crying.

Kagome understood the meaning behind the hug. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't good with words. She knew his actions spoke louder and that words just weren't his thing. Kagome knew the answer to her question earlier in the cave. She knew that the hanyou cared for her. She knew the hanyou worried about her. She knew that what had happened right now had frightened Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha would probably never verbally admit it, Kagome knew Inuyasha was scared of losing her. Come to think of it, this seemed to have happened before. Kagome rummaged through her memory and pinpointed the time when Sesshomaru had attacked them and Inuyasha thought Kagome had died. Then he asked to speak to her privately and when Kagome had been surprised when Inuyasha suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace and said he had been scared she might have been dead. But of course, he had only hugged her to get the Shikon Jewel and then push her back down the well…right? Because his motivation was always coming from completing the Jewel, and that alone…right? But then… why was his grip around her so tight today, like it had been the last time?

Wait. There had been another time. Actually…other _times._

Like that time in Kaguya's castle. Or when Inuyasha thought she had died in the fire. He had even shed tears that time. Maybe Inuyasha was scared of losing her after all. It would explain all the bone-crushing hugs.

But Kagome also knew that this was his way of saying sorry. His way of apologizing for abandoning her again. His way of showing remorse. His way of saying things that he would never be able to put out into words.

It was his way of saying he couldn't leave Kikyo, but also didn't want to hurt Kagome.

And Kagome couldn't win against that. She had lost since the day she fell in love with him. Kagome's hands gently moved to place them over Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha, let go."

Silence.

"Inuyasha, come on. Let go of me."

"Kagome, just a little longer."

"Inuyasha. Stop." Inuyasha's ears drooped. He could smell the saltiness of Kagome's tears and mentally slapped himself for making her cry again. He finally loosened his grip, but not fully releasing her.

"You're right. We should probably get going. I don't know – " Inuyasha's eyes widened. While he was talking, Kagome had used the wiggle room Inuyasha had given her to turn around, and hug Inuyasha back. She buried her face in his chest, soaking the white cloth that was now stained with blood with her tears.

It took Inuyasha a while to comprehend what was going on before he reacted and hugged Kagome back, his hold around her even tighter than it was before. Kagome cried and cried. She cried a lot harder than she thought she would, but maybe it was because she wasn't only crying for herself.

As she cried, she thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha and their failed love. Kagome understood that the two had deeply cared for each other and if it weren't for Naraku, they would've been together and Kagome probably wouldn't have existed. After all, it was because of Kikyo's feelings that Kagome was born into this world.

Kagome thought of the times when Inuyasha would desperately go after Kikyo, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She thought particularly of that one time when Kikyo had claimed Inuyasha's life as her own, and Inuyasha had responded saying that Kikyo's life was his. She thought of how lonely both of them felt. She thought of how much pain they were both in; they could never go back to how things used to be, because at the end of the day...Kikyo was already dead. Kagome mourned for the future Inuyasha and Kikyo could've shared...a future where Kagome didn't have a place.

The rain fell harder and harder. Inuyasha was soothing Kagome with one hand brushing her hair and pressing her as close to himself as he could with the other, ignoring the pain the miasma was causing his body, because what could be more painful than knowing the woman he treasured was crying? He was so scared that if he let go, she'd just disappear. And Inuyasha had realized a long time ago that if Kagome ever disappeared, he wouldn't know what to do. Before, without doubt, he would have followed Kikyo to hell, but Inuyasha wasn't so sure anymore. Kagome had taught him so many things and was still teaching him new things every day. Some of these things included how to smile, how to laugh, how to make friends, how to protect, how to have fun, how to be happy, how to hope, how to forgive, how to trust, how to love...how to _live_.

After a while, Kagome finally pulled away but didn't look at Inuyasha. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her hands firmly gripping onto Inuyasha's white kimono.

"Kagome, I-" Kagome placed a finger on Inuyasha's lips. She finally looked up and gave him a small, shaky smile.

"It's ok. I understand." She said. She took one hand and pulled Inuyasha's head down towards her, as she placed her own forehead against his, allowing her smile to grow as she closed her eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

_She...understands? What does she –_

"I understand how much you care about me and the others. You don't have to say anything. Your body language shows it all." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha warmly. "The way you protect us and take care of us; the way you support us and the way you always put us before yourself. We all understand."

Kagome reached out to take Inuyasha's hand into her own. She held it gently with her left, and carefully traced over it with her right. "I've memorized the way your body speaks your thoughts and feelings," she began. "These hands, they wield Tessaiga with great strength. They clench up tightly into fists whenever any of us get hurt." She then started stroking his arm. "These arms, they catch me when I'm falling. They hold me when I'm hurt or sad. They make sure I'm safe." She moved her hands towards his chest. "This torso is what I hold onto when there's danger. I rest against it when I'm weak or tired. I calm down every time I hear the heart inside it beating because it proves you're alive and well." She took a small step backwards. "Your strong legs never stop, as if they're never tired. They run quickly, either to beat up some bad guy or to save someone. And they're usually running for me because I'm always getting into trouble." She looked up to his ears and decided to rub one of them, giggling. "These ears never rest. They're always listening, making sure everything sounds right. They make sure we're in a safe environment. They twitch whenever something's up." She brings her hand slowly to his nose, and very lightly, almost teasingly, poked it. Inuyasha flinched out of surprise. "This nose sniffs everything. It smells danger ahead of time. It smells enemies. It smells out our friends and greets them. It sniffs to protect us and others."

_It also likes to sniff you because your scent calms me and it reminds me that you're here with me._

Kagome then looked straight into his eyes. Inuyasha used to hate it whenever she did that. Why? Because he felt so vulnerable whenever she did. He couldn't keep his guard up against Kagome because she was so bold about eye contact and that was something Inuyasha avoided. He didn't want people to see into his soul, like the way Kagome always did. Over time, however, Inuyasha had grown to welcome Kagome's gaze whenever it met his. Heck, he'd fallen in love with her gaze. It was always so warm and alive - except for the few times when she was under the control of a spell or feeling negative. Nonetheless, she always picked herself up and fought back and the warmth would return, supporting everyone like they always do.

"These eyes...they hide. They hide what they're really feeling, because they always keep a lookout for danger. They're always alert, making sure we're all safe. They're passionate about whatever you've set your mind to do. When any of us are in danger, they're full of concern. When an enemy comes, they burn with hatred. And on very rare occasions...they let their guard down and reveal all the hurt and sadness that's always being hidden." Kagome brought her hand up to cup Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha felt himself leaning into her touch and brought a hand to cover Kagome's.

"You don't have to do that anymore though. We're not going to judge you because of what you are Inuyasha, because we care and love you just as much as you love us." Kagome said quietly. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on his cheek. The hanyou's eyes widened and a blush started creeping onto his face. Kagome giggled. "Oh right. Your face...it blushes when affection is given," she said. Inuyasha quickly averted her gaze as Kagome continued to giggle. Suddenly, Inuyasha realized something.

Kagome hadn't said anything about his lips.

Inuyasha blushed even harder at that thought. Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha? Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" She asked, reaching her hand to feel his forehead and compared the temperature against her own. As Inuyasha watched her feel her own forehead, he suddenly had an idea.

"Keh. You're the one with a fever. That's not gonna work," he said. Kagome thought for a moment and broke into a smile. "You're right, silly me". Inuyasha grunted. "Besides, you forgot something," he said as he removed Kagome's hand from her forehead. Kagome blinked. "What did I forget?" Inuyasha parted Kagome's bangs with his other hand, enjoying the silky touch of her hair. And then, slowly and steadily, Inuyasha brought his lips towards and placed a very gentle kiss onto Kagome's forehead. He lingered there for a while, breathing in her scent. Then he drew back and looked at Kagome, slightly smirking at her flushed face, vaguely aware of his own pink face. She quickly looked at the ground. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"You forgot to talk about my lips." He said quietly. He tried meeting her eyes because Kagome said that eye contact was important when it came to serious matters, but Kagome was still looking down. _Uh-oh..._ "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a little desperate. Kagome mumbled something that Inuyasha barely caught.

"I didn't have anything I could say about them...up until now at least...I could talk about your mouth though, like how you say things sometimes but mean the complete opposite." Inuyasha blinked. "What do you mean, nothing to say?! What about that time with Kaguya? Didn't you ki-"

"That doesn't count!"

"How does it not count?! We clearly ki-"

"It doesn't count because I'm the only one who has feelings for you! It was a one-sided thing, nothing but physical contact between the lips. You said so yourself, didn't you? That you didn't want to and that I forced myself on you! And to think that you reciprocated…y-you were probably thinking of Kikyo! Now stop embarrassing me!" Kagome yelled, her eyes filling with tears again.

Inuyasha flinched. Did Kagome really think he had no feelings for her? Hadn't he told he'd stay a half-demon a little longer just for her? Did that not mean anything? Why would she think he was kissing Kikyo through her? Yeah, he could be a jerk, but even he wouldn't go as far as using a girl like that! He had to change her thoughts. But…how? Inuyasha wasn't like Kagome. He couldn't just confess to her randomly in the middle of heated conversation like she just did. He had to do something though.

And there was only one thing he could think of.

Shaking a little bit, he brought Kagome's hand up and kissed her knuckles. He kissed her fingertips. He pulled Kagome in and gave her another kiss on the forehead. He kissed her eyebrows and her eyes lids. He kissed her nose and her cheeks, planting little butterfly kisses all over her face.

Before he could chicken out, he placed his lips on hers. He pulled back slightly but quickly placed them on again when he realized just how much he liked kissing her, coming into contact with her soft lips. He kissed her again and again, ever so gently. He didn't want to stop. He'd always wanted to kiss her again, but was hoping for a not so pressured environment, i.e. having to take care of Kaguya; he was going to fully enjoy this moment.

The best part?

Kagome was kissing him back, accepting him and giving him herself.

He felt Kagome's fever rising and his senses snapped back to the outside world, as he realized the rain was still going, and that he was still suffering from Naraku's miasma. He reluctantly drew back and Kagome let out a small whimper. When Kagome realized how..."needy" she appeared, she blushed and pulled away, looking away. "I...I know enough to talk about them now..." She said. Inuyasha smiled, pulling Kagome in for a hug.

"We can continue this later. We need to heal your fever first," he said with a smirk. Kagome's blush only boosted his ego up another notch. He picked Kagome up by the crook of her knees and her back, but immediately winced. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, put me down."

"Keh. It's just a scratch."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. Inuyasha groaned and finally complied and let Kagome onto the ground. Kagome immediately put her hands over the part of the kimono where Inuyasha had been pierced and a soft pink glow came out of her hands. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt the miasma start to dissipate. He smiled. _Keh. She's gotten so good at this whole purification business._ When Kagome was done, she looked up and her eyes softened. "I'm sorry for not noticing earlier…I've purified most of it but we still need to get you ointment or it'll get infected."

"Keh. Like I said. Just a scratch. It's you and your weak body that we need to worry about." Inuyasha picked Kagome up again and swiftly went back up into the cave, retrieving his haori and wrapping it around Kagome. His eyes met Kagome's and he knew exactly what she was thinking as they both broke into grins.

That's right. Inuyasha had never been good with words, and after being with him for so long, Kagome understood, that words just weren't his thing. But his body language made up for it, conveying his feelings with his actions.

And man, was he good at it.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that! Reviews are highly appreciated :)

- Samika


End file.
